YOU'RE MINE
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [AU] - [CROSSOVER KnB x NARUTO x DC] / Jangan pernah mencoba mencari masalah dengan yang namanya Seijuurou Akashi, jika kalian masih ingin hidup dengan tenang. Kenapa begitu? Karena ketika kalian melakukannya, maka dia akan membuat hidup kalian bagaikan di neraka setiap detiknya. Itulah yang dialami dua orang gadis tidak beruntung, bernama Shiho dan Hinata. /Mind to RnR?


**YOU'RE MINE**

**By:**

**Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAST : **

**- Seijuurou Akashi (KnB)**

**- Shiho Miyano (Detective Conan)**

**- Aomine Daiki (KnB)**

**- Hinata Hyuuga (Naruto)**

**.**

**GENRE : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**RATED : T **_**possible**_** M**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER :**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Detective Conan © Gosho Aoyama**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**You're Mine © Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : AU, TYPO, OOC **_**may be**_**, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Jangan pernah mencoba mencari masalah dengan yang namanya Seijuurou Akashi, jika kalian masih ingin hidup dengan tenang. Kenapa begitu? Karena ketika kalian melakukannya, maka dia akan membuat hidup kalian bagaikan di neraka setiap detiknya. Itulah yang dialami dua orang gadis tidak beruntung, bernama Shiho dan Hinata. Bagaimanakah nasib mereka? Apa yang akan Seijuurou lakukan pada mereka? CHECK IT OUT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**x x x**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah. Langit biru terlukis begitu indah nan mempesona, ditambah dengan kicauan burung merdu yang menenangkan jiwa. Udara segar membuat _rilex _seketika. Rasa semangat pun muncul menggelora sehingga aura positif akan mengelilingi kita.

Mengawali hari memang seharusnya seperti itu. Namun tidak dengan gadis berambut pirang stroberi yang terlihat suram. Bahkan ia telah menguap beberapa kali, tak peduli dengan tatapan orang yang mengarah padanya sejak tadi. Pandangan mata _aquamarine_ nya dingin dan datar, sungguh berbeda jauh dengan gadis berambut _indigo_ yang sedang berjalan disampingnya. Ia begitu segar dan senyuman ramah selalu terkembang di wajah cantiknya ketika berpapasan dengan orang-orang yang dikenalnya.

Gadis berambut pirang stroberi bernama _**Shiho Miyano**_, sedangkan yang berambut indigo bernama _**Hinata Hyuuga**_. Mereka merupakan sahabat sejak kecil yang kebetulan tinggal bersebelahan. Bahkan sekolah mereka pun sama. Mulai dari sekolah dasar hingga sekarang.

**SMA SEIRIN.**

Mereka bersekolah disana. Hari ini adalah hari pertama mereka masuk sebagai murid baru setelah seminggu lalu menjalani masa orientasi siswa-siswi. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi mereka akan sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, namun sebuah suara dari belakang menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Hey kalian! Berhenti!" Suara itu begitu dingin nan menakutkan. Meski mereka belum melihat wajah si pemilik suara, namun mereka sudah pasti mengetahui siapa orang tersebut.

Tak akan ada orang lain yang memiliki suara dan aura menakutkan seperti itu di SMA SEIRIN, terkecuali _'dia'_. Ya, mereka yakin tidak akan salah. Dan ketika kepala mereka menengok kearah suara berasal, seorang pemuda berambut _crimson _sedang berjalan mendekat dengan sorot mata tajam seakan siap menelan mangsa di depannya.

"Shi-shiho ... Ini gawat!" Cicit Hinata tergagap. Kekhawatiran dan ketakutan terpancar jelas di wajahnya.

"Tenang saja, Hinata!" Shiho terlihat santai. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya _to the point_ ketika pemuda itu telah berdiri dihadapan mereka.

"Shiho Miyano dan Hinata Hyuuga ..." Ujar si pemuda menatap kedua gadis itu secara bergantian. "Akan kubuat hidup kalian tidak tenang selama bersekolah disini, karena telah berani melawan dan mencari masalah denganku, seorang Seijuurou Akashi!" Imbuhnya penuh ancaman dan penekanan. Tak lupa sebuah seringai sadis yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Pemuda bernama Seijuurou itu melenggang pergi meninggalkan mereka yang memasang ekspresi berbeda setelah mendengar ucapannya. Shiho terlihat biasa saja, tak terpengaruh sedikitpun dengan ancaman Seijuurou. Sedangkan Hinata terlihat begitu tertekan, wajahnya pucat karena ketakutan.

"Ba-bagaimana ini, Shiho? A-aku ta-takut." Ujar Hinata sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Anggap saja ucapannya angin lalu. Ayo pergi! Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi." Shiho berjalan memasuki gerbang—diikuti oleh Hinata yang masih terlihat gelisah memikirkan kejadian serta ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut pemuda itu.

'_Kami-sama_ ... Semoga semuanya baik-baik saja!' Harap Hinata di dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Ada apa memanggilku kemari?" Tanya pemuda berambut _navy blue_ pada Seijuurou yang sedang duduk di ruang OSIS.

"Aku memiliki tugas untukmu." Jawab Seijuurou santai. "Duduklah! Akan kuberitahukan semua hal yang harus kau lakukan." Ia memberikan kode pada pemuda itu untuk segera mengambil tempat duduk didepannya.

"Jadi apa?" Pemuda itu terlihat malas—mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa empuk yang ada sembari sesekali mengorek telinga dengan jari tangannya.

"Daiki ..." Seijuurou menatapnya serius. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan seraya melanjutkan ucapan, "Dengarkan baik-baik apa yang akan kukatakan! Karena aku tak akan mengatakannya dua kali."

"Hm, aku mengerti." Pemuda bernama Daiki, atau lengkapnya _**Daiki Aomine**_—mengganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu kan gadis yang bernama Shiho Miyano dan Hinata Hyuuga?" Tanya Seijuurou.

Daiki mengangguk, "Mereka gadis yang menarik. Terutama gadis yang berambut indigo. Ia memiliki dada yang berukuran besar, selain itu ia juga sangat manis. Bentuk tubuhnya pun sangat bagus. Ia adalah gadis tifeku. Hm ..." Ia terlihat menerawang dengan raut wajah mesumnya—membayangkan gadis yang baru saja ia bicarakan.

**CKRISS**

**CKRISS**

**CKRISS**

Suara gunting Seijuurou mulai memasuki gendang telinga Daiki, membuatnya terbangun dari lamunan dan seketika menelan ludah.

"_Go-gomen_, Akashi. Si-silahkan lanjutkan!" Daiki mempersilahkan Seijuurou untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan, sebelum gunting itu mencabik dirinya.

"Jangan bicara hal yang tidak perlu lagi, jika kau tak ingin kehilangan lidahmu!" Ancam Seijuurou serius—sukses membuat wajah Daiki memucat.

Daiki mengangguk cepat.

"Kau tahu dengan jelas bukan apa yang terjadi ketika masa orientasi beberapa hari yang lalu? Mereka, terutama gadis berambut pirang stoberi yang bernama Shiho Miyano telah berani melawanku. Aku ingin memberi pelajaran pada mereka berdua." Tukas Seijuurou.

"Memang apa yang ingin kau lakukan pada mereka?" Tanya Daiki.

"Membuat mereka menyesal karena telah berani mencari masalah denganku." Seijuurou menyeringai. "Kau harus membantuku." Ujarnya lagi.

"Ba-baiklah. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Yang harus kau lakukan adalah..."

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Jam istirahat tiba.

Shiho dan Hinata menghabiskan makan siangnya diatas atap sekolah. Menikmati semilir angin membelai tubuh mereka sembari melakukan kegiatan masing-masing. Kotak bekal serta kotak jus disamping mereka telah kosong semua. Sekarang yang mereka lakukan hanyalah duduk santai menikmati pemandangan sekeliling sekolah yang terlihat begitu jelas dari atas sana.

Sepasang _headphone_ terpasang di kedua telinga Shiho, ia sedang asyik mendengarkan musik kesukaannya dengan kedua mata terpejam. Sedangkan Hinata terfokus pada buku novel di tangannya. Kedua gadis itu tak menyadari kehadiran sosok lain disana.

Sosok pemuda bertubuh tinggi berkulit gelap bersama seorang pemuda bermata _heterokrom_ yang telah berdiri di belakang mereka dengan gaya angkuhnya.

_Daiki dan Seijuurou._

Ya, itulah mereka.

"Humffttt ..." Mulut Hinata dibekap tiba-tiba dari arah belakang. Matanya terbelalak terkejut ketika mengetahui siapa orang yang melakukan hal itu.

Daiki tersenyum sinis—menggerakkan mulutnya tanpa mengeluarkan suara yang tentu saja bisa dimengerti oleh Hinata, "Diam dan ikuti saja perintahku!"

Kepala gadis itu mengangguk kemudian berdiri perlahan mengikuti pergerakkan Daiki. Mereka meninggalkan Shiho disana berdua dengan Seijuurou, tanpa membuat suara sekecil apapun yang bisa membuatnya tersadar akan pergerakkan Hinata.

"Bersiaplah menerima hukumanmu yang pertama, Shiho Miyano!" Ujar Seijuurou menyeringai. Ia mengambil tempat duduk disampingnya untuk menggantikan posisi Hinata.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas sekarang, Hinata." Ujar Shiho bernada dingin seperti biasa—belum menyadari apa yang telah terjadi.

Ketika ia membuka mata, pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya bukanlah gadis berambut indigo yang tadi duduk disampingnya melainkan seorang pemuda berambut _crimson_ yang paling tak ingin dilihatnya.

"Kau..." Desis Shiho penuh ketidaksukaan—memandang tajam pada pemuda disampingnya. "Kenapa kau ada disini? Dimana Hinata?" Ia masih bersikap biasa saja meski nyatanya sempat terkejut.

"Ia akan baik-baik saja." Seijuurou berujar santai. "Asal kau mau menuruti semua ucapanku." Imbuhnya penuh penekanan.

"Jangan harap!" Ketus Shiho seraya bangkit dari duduknya—melepas _headphone _yang terpasang di telinganya kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Seijuurou membaringkan tubuhnya dengan menjadikan kedua lengannya sebagai bantal. Tak mencoba mencegah ataupun menghalangi kepergian gadis itu. Ia memejamkan mata, santai seolah tengah menikmati waktu istirahat yang sebentar lagi akan berakhir.

Sebuah seringai kemenangan tercetak jelas di wajahnya ketika mendengar suara langkah kasar dan terburu-buru yang mendekat kearahnya.

"Kenapa kembali lagi? Apa ada sesuatu yang tertinggal hm?" Ujar Seijuurou dengan nada mengejek tanpa membuka matanya.

"Cepat buka pintunya atau kau akan menyesal!" Ancam Shiho dingin dengan aura membunuh yang begitu kental.

"Memang apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Seijuurou santai—tak termakan ancaman Shiho sedikitpun. Ia segera mengubah posisinya, berdiri saling berhadapan dengan gadis itu.

"Aku akan menghajarmu atau langsung membunuhmu disini sekarang juga." Tatapan mata Shiho terlihat menakutkan—membuat Seijuurou merinding sejenak, tak pernah merasakan hal tersebut sebelumnya.

"Menarik." Seijuurou melangkah mendekat sehingga dengan terpaksa Shiho memundurkan langkahnya ke belakang. "Coba lakukan saja!" Tantangnya sembari memojokkan Shiho hingga tidak bisa bergerak kemana-mana karena tembok yang menghalangi di belakang.

"Kau pikir aku hanya main-main?" Tukas Shiho dingin. Ia menatap mata Seijuurou tanpa ada rasa ketakutan, "Aku selalu serius dengan apa yang aku katakan."

Tanpa basa-basi, Shiho menendang _'adik kecil'_ milik Seijuurou. Membuatnya terjatuh sembari mengerang kesakitan.

"Brengsek kau!" Umpat Seijuurou penuh emosi. Ia sungguh tak menyangka bahwa gadis itu akan berlaku hal demikian padanya.

"Cepat buka pintunya sekarang atau aku akan..."

**BRUKK**

Ucapan Shiho terhenti karena perlakuan Seijuurou yang dengan cepat menarik tubuhnya sehingga terbaring di bawah. Sekarang posisinya mereka begitu intim. Tubuh Shiho sedikit menegang meski wajahnya masih datar. Ia tak bisa bergerak karena Seijuurou menindihnya sembari memegangi pergelangan tangannya sangat erat.

"Kau..." Desis Seijuurou bercampur rasa sakit dan emosi. "Beraninya kau melakukan itu padaku. Akan kubuat kau—" Ucapan Seijuurou terpotong oleh Shiho.

"Berhentilah mengancamku! Karena aku tak akan pernah takut padamu, baka." Ujar Shiho santai.

Gigi Seijuurou gemertak karena amarah yang semakin membludak. Ia tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti itu oleh siapapun, ia tidak pernah ditentang oleh siapapun, dan sekarang ada seorang gadis yang berani melakukannya. Ia sungguh merasa terhina dan diremehkan.

"Kau benar-benar harus diberi pelajaran yang setimpal, Shiho Miyano." Desis Seijuurou dengan aura hitam yang menguar dari seluruh tubuhnya.

"Aku tak takut. Cepat lepaskan a—" Sekarang ucapan Shiho yang terpotong akibat perlakuan Seijuurou yang membungkam mulutnya dengan sebuah ciuman kasar dan memaksa.

Shiho berusaha keras melepaskan diri, namun usahanya sia-sia belaka. Bagaimanapun juga tenaga mereka jauh berbeda. Ia hanya bisa menggumamkan berbagai umpatan kasar pada lelaki itu di dalam hatinya dan berjanji akan membunuhnya dengan cara yang paling mengenaskan nanti.

'Kurang ajar! Akan kubunuh kau nanti, Seijuurou Akashi.' Batin Shiho emosi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

**. . . . . .**

**M**

**I**

**N**

**D**

**T**

**O**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**

**?**

**?**


End file.
